


Ease [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, vague spoilers for ep44
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Ease" by singedsun."Percy doesn't sleep, he worries."





	Ease [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [singedsun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singedsun/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ease](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759941) by [singedsun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singedsun/pseuds/singedsun). 

Length: 10:19  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/ease.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/ease%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> A belated fill for the "hurt/comfort" prompt for Perc'ahlia Month. Also used to fill my "2nd POV" square for podfic_bingo. Thanks to singedsun for having blanket permission!


End file.
